


Henry the Ink Demon AU

by PurpleVirtualHeart



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Henry the Ink Demon (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Flashbacks, Gen, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is the official fanfic for my AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleVirtualHeart/pseuds/PurpleVirtualHeart
Summary: Bendy catch Henry when he tries to escape the studio, but things got really out of hand.Henry is trap inside the studio, he must escape. But how things would go now that he have some strange 'ink powers'? And a little buddy-Bendy following him around? What happened to the studio? Who can he trust? Is there a way to get him back to normal? and... why does he feel so empty? So...brainwashed?Henry got a lot of questions and the only one who can answer them, is Joey.





	1. Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome guys, here it is, the official fanfic for my AU 'Henry the Ink Demon'
> 
> If you just discover my AU, feel free to comment your opinion or go to my Tumblr if you wanna see some of my BATIM/AU and more stuff: https://kenia-kenny-kenix.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you like it! Enjoy!

_"Okey, let's see... How do i start this? Umm..._

_My name's Henry Smith, I'm a animator in Joey Drew Studio, uh... I'm also a good friend of Joey. A few days ago we opened the studio, well, more like our little studio, this place it's not that big, but I'm completely sure Joey it's gonna change that, in a blink of an eye, this place is gonna be big and when i say big, i mean, BIG! Hehe..."_

_"...Well, i just took a tour around the workshop, and guess what? It's way bigger than i expected, you never cease to amaze me, Joey. With hard job and the brightness persistence of his, we'll make this place a real studio..."_

_"Dreams do come true, dear friend" That's what Joey say to me most of the time. Actually, i think i haven't talk about him... Besides being my boss and friend, he's actually a great guy, with a magnetic personality, i mean, Joey knows how to get along with...everybody. Aside of that, he knows how to get what he wants, without any threat, i actually don't know how is he doing it..."_

_"...And me, well, it's kind of a different story. While Joey spend his time in his office, doing...whatever he's doing, I spend most of the time in my desk, drawing. Whenever I'm on break, i just walk around the studio, maybe have a little conversation with the others, play darts, just to kill the time..."_

_"Only two weeks into this company and already it's gotten interesting. Joey is a man of ideas... And only ideas. When i agreed to start this whole thing with him i thought there would be a little more give and take. Instead i give, and he takes. I haven't seen Linda for days now. Still, someone has to make this happen. When i doubt, just keep drawing Henry."_

_"On the plus side, I've got a new character i think people are going to love."_

 

"I'm out of here." The old animator murmured while he got on his feet. He was running as fast as he could, even with all the ink slowly flooding the workshop, Henry just wanted to get out of there, to get away from that thing that seems to be...

"No...it can't be ¡It can't be him!" Henry didn't wanted to believe it was his own creation behind those planks, it couldn't be Bendy.

" **HENRYYYY!!** "

That voice... Henry recognize it...and it made him have chills. He kept running towards the exit, without noticing the ink creature breaking the planks with fury. Henry was so close to the exit, but without a warning, something grab his right feet making him fall to the inky floor. The man turned his head a little to see what was grabbing him, with eyes open wide, Henry could see what it seems like a hand coming out of the ink, that thing drag Henry down to the ink so fast that it didn't give him time to even scream.

The whole studio was slowly sinking in ink, whatever was grabbing Henry was way more stronger than him, Henry could barely move but he keep struggling.

"Hold still, dammit!" Once again, he hear that voice. Eventually, he break free from the hold and tried to swim, away from...Bendy. Henry let his head get out from the ink to breath, he was under the ink for a few seconds and those seconds were almost like a torture for him, he felt the ink suffocating him. But once again, something grab him, this time, he felt an arm around his torso and another one on his mouth, the hand covering his mouth was bigger than the other one and had a glove, Henry tried to scream as he was being drag back to the ink.

Henry was drowning, he tried to fight, but he couldn't. For a second, his feet were free but then, he felt something slippering around them, it may sound ridiculous, but it felt like a noodle and now his arms were being hold behind his back. Bendy was smiling, his head was almost touching the shoulder of his creator, if he wanted to, he could break the neck of Henry right there, but he just stood still.

The demon was just waiting, he watch his creator frozen in fear and just...waiting to die. Henry wasn't even looking at Bendy, he had his eyes shut, he was kinda scared to look at him, he almost felt like if he just move just a little, Bendy would kill him, probably by open his throat or breaking his neck, but that wasn't what Henry was afraid of, he was afraid...

Because he felt like a prey, and the cute little devil of his memories was the predator.

Henry's vision was fading. He couldn't move, he couldn't fight, he couldn't breath and of course, he couldn't escape. Henry knew this was the end, he was about to die. He started feeling his whole body going numb, letting all the strength he had left, slowly fade away from his body.

But...

The animator didn't know, that his little devil darling didn't want him dead...yet.

With the same big grin on his face, Bendy put both of his arms around Henry's torso and drag him out of the ink. Bendy wanted to have a little talk with his creator, but first, he must take him to a safe place. The demon swim through the ink, close to the exit, he found a hole on the floor, Bendy go through the hole and during his fall he hold Henry close to him, prevent him to hit the floor.

Bendy landed on his foot safely, ink from the first floor started falling from the hole, sinking the little room. "Oh great..." Murmured the demon, he looked at Henry for a second, making sure he was still alive, he seems to be. "Alright, where is that thing?" The demon ask to himself as he was holding Henry on his left shoulder.

"Oh there it is." Bendy walk to a pipe and turn the valve, as the demon goes further down he does the same with two more valves to drain the ink. "Sometimes this amount of ink really annoys me. Thanks Joey!" The demon said sarcastically. Bendy finally arrive to the "safe" room where he wanted to talk with Henry. The demon enter the room with his creator on his arm. Bendy slowly knelt and leave Henry on the floor.

"I finally got ya, Henry."

* * *

 

Henry slowly wake up, he blinks a couple of times and tried to get up, but at soon as he tried to get on his feet, Henry cover his mouth and started coughing, once he stop, he got on his feet as he saw something on his mouth, it was blood, his blood. "Ugh..." Henry sigh. "Don't worry Henry, it could be worse, for now just--" The animator froze as he realize something, he look around a little bit confused. "I'm...alive?..." Henry said in surprise, but just to make sure, he pinched himself and yelp. "Okay, okay, i guess that confirms it. I'm still alive...oh...oh my god, I'm alive!" Henry was a little bit in shock but at the same time, relieved, he was still there, he was still in the studio.

Henry look around, he didn't recognize the room. This room had coffins, a bunch of chairs, some candles and in the center...a pentagram. "What the heck is this?" Henry think. He took a step back, keeping his eyes on the pentagram, like if he was expecting for something to pop out from it, Henry was a few feet away from the door to enter the room when he stop. "Okay, so... Now, how am i gonna get out of here?" The animator ask himself while he was scratching the back of his head, without even noticing that Bendy turned around the corner. Bendy got a surprise expression on his face that soon became a happy expression seeing his creator alive.

"Well, well, well! Lookie what he got here." Henry froze. "For a second i thought you didn't make it, old man. You been asleep for almost two hours." Bendy laugh with an innocent smile, Henry was still frozen...he just, couldn't move.

Once again, the demon talk "It's been a long time, hasn't it Henry?..." The atmosphere in the room was a little bit tense. "I uh... apologize to scare ya up there... guess that's not a good way to greed a good ol' pal... right?" While Bendy was trying his best to not make this situation awkward for the two of them, Henry was still frozen on his spot, the man didn't even knew if he was even scared, he was just standing there, he wanted to say something, do something, but the man couldn't bring himself to do it. "W-What I'm i doing?... I'm i really that scare of my own creation? C'mon Henry, put yourself together!" The animator was arguing with himself, literally screaming on the inside as he try to convince his body to move, Bendy obviously knew why his creator wasn't facing him, he didn't blame him for that.

Bendy started walking towards Henry, the man jump when he heard the first step of the toon. "At first i didn't actually recognize you, but when you made that same spooked face that you made when you first saw me walking around the studio, i said: Thaaat's my Henry! Hahaha... ha ha..." Every step that Bendy made, it made a cracking noise on the wooden floor. Henry wasn't aware of that, but he was shacking, that made Bendy worry, like if his creator was screaming at him _Go away! Don't come near me, monster!_ But that didn't stop him, he kept walking. "H-Hey, what's wrong, Hen? You don't remember me? You don't remember your best buddy?... You don't remember your...own creation?..." The voice of Bendy sounded worry, but what made Henry snap, was the last thing he said. Henry turn around a little bit, enough to look at the demon, this made Bendy stop moving.

_Of course i remember you..._

Bendy was two feet away from his creator, since he was taller than him, he had to look down a little bit, Bendy was givin' Henry a curious look, like he was studying every part of him. Henry was a little bit nervous by the fact that he was facing Bendy, but not exactly the Bendy that he remembered on the back of his mind, this Bendy make him nervous, a little bit uncomfortable by his presence, it made him shake in fear. Clenching his fist, Henry decides to talk. "What makes you think i forgot you, Bendy?"

Finally... Finally Bendy hear Henry's voice, it almost make him wanna cry...and that's exactly what he did, the demon started crying. Henry chuckled as he patted the demon's back. "There, there..." Without thinking it twice, Bendy caught Henry in a tight hug. "He... He actually remember me..." The demon told himself between his tears.

"Let it all out, big guy..." All the fear that Henry was feeling a minute ago, disappeared completely with the inky hug from Bendy. During the hug, Henry study the body of the demon, besides that was taller than him, Bendy got a slim body, his body almost look like a skeleton covered in ink. After a minute, Bendy let go from Henry, but before he could take a step back from him, Henry hold his head, keeping their eyes on each other. "Bendy. What happened to you? What happened to Boris? What the hell did Joey did to this place?" Henry asked with worry on his face, Bendy looked down before answer the question.

"Joey did this to me. He told me i had errors...that i wasn't perfect anymore. When he tried to 'fix me' I... I tried to run away, i tried to hide from him, but i couldn't escape. Instead of fixing me...he made me like this. **¡HE MADE ME A MONSTER!** " Bendy started crying once again, remember that moment hurt him. Henry keep his hands on Bendy's face, looking at him with a face that express worry and shock. "Since then, I been lookin' from him to get my revenge. I'm guessing he made the same thing to Boris and Alice..."

"But, you wanna know the worst part? I didn't even tried to stop him! I didn't try to save my friends! I ran! I ran and hide like a total coward! Joey hurt my friends and i didn't even bother to protect them! And now, they're probably dead!... They're dead, Henry! **ALL BECAUSE OF ME!** " Bendy scream with tears falling from his eyes, the toon was hurt, Joey hurt him...

Henry didn't even have words for what he just hear, not only now he felt anger growing inside him, but also, he felt regret. Regret for leaving the studio. Henry put his hands on the demon's back and hug him in surprise. The man tried his best to not let the tears show, he felt a lump in his throat when he decided to talk once more... "No Bendy, it's not your fault. It's my fault... I leave the studio, i leave all my dreams behind... None of this would have happened if I'd just stay in the studio..." Henry said quietly, hiding his face on Bendy's shoulder.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Bendy..."

Bendy didn't reply, he didn't even move, he just stood still. Every single word of what Henry said was echoing in his head...except his apology.

 

_~ Flashback ~_

" _Joey? Why did Henry leave?"_

_"Oh. Do you wanna know WHY, Bendy?"_

_"Y-Yes...?"_

_Joey sigh. "I'm not sure Bendy. I promised Henry that i wouldn't tell anybody, specially to you. Do you really wanna know?"_

_"C'mon Joey, tell me! I need to know!"_

_"Well, since you're sound so desperate..."_

~~~

"Sorry?... **SORRY?!** " Bendy growls as he grab Henry and throw him to the pentagram. The animator tried to get up, but when he look at the demon's face, he froze as he saw the anger and hate on the demon eyes. "B-Bendy, what's--"

~~~

_"What I'm trying to say is... He got tired of all this, he just enter my office and told me that he quit. His excuse couldn't be more disrespectful, he told me that he didn't wanted to be a babysitter anymore, he didn't even care about you anymore. He also said that you bother him to much on the job, that working in here was suffocating and stressful, i was... really upset with him. Unbelievable."_

_"N-No... I'm sorry, Joey. But i don't believe you. Henry would never said that! He--!"_

_"That's exactly what he said, my little devil. Henry got tired of being an animator and all he wanted was to stay away from here..."_

_"Joey, stop lying!"_

_" **I'M NOT LYING**. I'm just begin honest with you, Bendy. Henry is gone and he'll never come back..."_

_"B-But... He... He promised to--"_

_"Wanna know something else?..."_

_"What?..."_

_"He said..."_

~~~

"Bendy. W-What's wrong, buddy?" Henry ask with his hands up.

_"He **REGRET**...creating **YOU**..." _

Bendy scream at that line, it hurt him, everytime that line was echoing on his head, he feels like he had a hell of a headache, he feels weak. Henry watch the demon trembling with both of his hands around his head, the atmosphere in the room became dangerous, specially with all the ink covering the walls and the floor, this last thing put Henry in full alert mode, he tried to keep calm and just be ready for whatever was about to happen.

"Are you serious Henry?... Are you really apologizing?..." Bendy ask looking directly at Henry. "It's not worth it." "It's not worth it trying to act all chummy now, old man! Do you really think you can brainwash me by acting like that?! You better think twice, Henry. 'Cus i ain't going to spare you just like that!" The demon claimed to his creator. Henry, for obvious reasons, was really confused.

"WHAT?! Havin' a little problem to recall, pal?!" Bendy ask with fury. "Don't play innocent! I KNOW everything Henry! Joey told me EVERYTHING!" "Everything...?" Henry ask quietly, but as soon as he said that, he remember. He remember everything that happened before he left the studio. Oh no...

"W-Wait, Ben--!" " **SHUT UP!!** " Bendy didn't give time to his creator to say whatever he was about to say. "I don't wanna hear your lies or apologies! I thought... You gave so much for us, for me! You gave me friends, you gave me a home, you... you were like a dad to me! But you gain my trust just for what?! To throw it to the trash at the end?!... I can't actually believe i was so naive..." Bendy cried, even with all the hate he was feeling for his creator, he could still remember all those happy moments they spend together, all the laughters, jokes, drawings, the promise. Bendy wash his tears away.

"Alright, enough of that...let's skip to the part where I... **RIP YOUR HEART OUT OF YOUR BODY!** " The demon ran towards Henry with both of his arms extended directly at his creator, Bendy saw with excitement the expression of horror on Henry's face. Without the opportunity to react or run away, Bendy grab Henry by the neck and slam him on the floor, in the center of the pentagram. The ink demon laugh at the pathetic attempt of Henry to try to break free from him. "Let me go!" Henry yelled at Bendy squeezing his eyes shut, Bendy tightened his hand around Henry's neck. "I think I'll have some fun first before i kill you Henry...like this..." Bendy put his right hand around Henry's abdomen and started squeezing. Henry could feel the inky fingers of Bendy slowly going through his skin, Henry growls in pain, he couldn't stand the pain, it was to much, he wanted to scream but Bendy didn't let him. Henry kept his eyes completely shut.

His creator wasn't looking at him and he refuse to scream in pain, to show him he was scared of him, he wanted to go easy on him but since the man seems to be tough enough, Bendy take this as a challenge.

Bendy let go from Henry's abdomen and put his hand on the air.

Henry watch with horror how the right hand of the toon changed, his fingers were now claws, sharp and pointy fingers, hungry to go through his delicate human skin and cause him a lot of pain, make him bleed until he die. A painful dead for Henry but a perfect revenge for Bendy. "B-Bendy, wait—please!" Henry beg to the toon, but it was no use. Within a moment, Bendy stab his sharp fingers on Henry's flesh. Henry scream.

Bendy laugh, he was watching his creator suffering...and he was enjoy in it! Bendy hear the screams of Henry, he watch his eyes filled with tears and take a long look at wound he left on him. His smile went bigger as he saw the red stain on Henry's shirt. "Not so tough now, huh?" The demon laugh at the weak animator, of course, Henry didn't reply. Bendy lift Henry on the air by his neck, just enough to get his face close to Henry's, the man got tears on his face, he look so weak, so delicate, so scared. "Don't worry, Henry. I won't forget any of the cool things we did together, i promise." Bendy murmured in such a tone, that it almost sounded friendly.

 

Henry felt tired, he felt sleepy. He doesn't wanna die! But on top of all the fear, the animator let his shaky left hand approach slowly to Bendy's face. Without hesitating, Henry touch the right eye of the demon and made a weak smile, if he was about to die on the hands of his creation, at least he wanted to show him that he wasn't scared of him, he wouldn't even hate him, he would never hate Bendy. Henry made his next move carefully, he wash away the ink covering Bendy's view. "Henry--" Bendy was a little bit surprise with the reaction of his creator, after everything he just did, Henry was smiling at him.

 

"Heh...even with that demonic look you got..." Henry murmured "...you're the same little dancing demon i used to draw..." Henry close his eyes and faint in Bendy's arms. The demon, fell on his knees. And started crying.

 

Bendy hugged Henry. "God dammit, Henry..." Bendy was fighting with himself, right now he had mix feelings about his creator. One thing is for sure, he hate him, like really-really hate...right? But on the other hand, he wanted to apologize to him and just let him leave and pretend this never happened, even if that would it be awkward. "AHH! I hate my stupid emotions!" Bendy growled. "Now look here, Henry! I hate you and i wanna drown you in a pool of ink that will lead you to hell where i personally burn. You. Alive! BUT right now, since my emotions are gettin' in my way, I'll let you live, capiche?!"

"Oh that's right, you faint, so you're not even listening to me...fantastic." Bendy notice the big stain on Henry's shirt "Guess I'll have to take care of that too..." Bendy left a severe wound on Henry...but, that's it. Even with all his hate for Henry, if he really think about it, he wouldn't actually like that much the idea of killing him.

Bendy kept still, holding Henry close to him. Out of nowhere, Bendy felt something strange, like a bad feeling crawling on his back, it felt familiar, like if he was forgetting something important. Bendy looked down at the floor, he saw all the inky mess all over the room. The ink that was dropping from his body was slowly mixing with the tiny puddle of Henry's blood. The tall demon decided to put Henry down, but for some reason, he couldn't drop Henry, his arms were stuck on him. "W-What?..." Bendy ask. Without giving Bendy a moment to process what was happening, he started melting and all his ink was covering the body of Henry, that's when he realize...they were standing in the pentagram. "Oh no!"

Bendy tried to get away from his unconscious creator, he push himself back, but it wasn't working, his whole body was melting. The body of Henry was absorbing Bendy's ink. "H-Henry! Stop it!" Bendy scream, the only part of his body that was left, was his head and part of his torso. "Let go!" Bendy managed to break free from the grip, he fell backwards and try to get out of the circle. Bendy was in pain, he didn't have his legs, he didn't have the most part of his body, with all the pain he was feeling he crawled himself out of the pentagram, leaving trail of ink behind him. "I...need...to...get...out of here..." The sound of Bendy's voice sounded so weak, even the little demon feel like he couldn't even speak anymore.

" **WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!** "

Bendy froze at the sound of that voice, it sounded so deep and furious, as soon as the little toon turn around, he saw a dark figure getting on his feet, this figure had ink all over it, the body of this creature was a mess, like it was melting, just like Bendy was, but Bendy was scared, because of his eyes. The figure had red eyes, his expression was filled with hatred. Bendy could read his face even with all the ink all over it.

But that figure. Was Henry. "Henry! S-Stay away!" Bendy beg.

" **YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, LITTLE GUY!** "

Henry growl. In an attempt to approach to Bendy, Henry fall to the floor, he barely had strength on his feet so he decides to crawl through the floor, getting closer to Bendy. "Stay away from me!" The little toon was panicking as his creator got closer.

" **I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY THAT EASY, PAL!** "

Henry grab the left arm of Bendy to keep him still. "H-Henry...please...stop!" Bendy started melting again, the ink from his body was slowly being absorb by the ink from Henry's body. "Henry no! Let me go!" As a panic move, Bendy put his right hand on the face of his creator. Suddenly, both of them had a expression of shock on their face. Everything just went black.

Flashbacks started to go back at the mind of Henry, he saw the moment when he and Joey open the studio, the moment when he saw Bendy alive for the first time, he saw all those moments they spend together, all the fun times he spend with other employees during his breaks, he remember the day when they celebrate his birthday on the studio, the day he was--

* * *

 

The room was back to normal, Henry was lying on the floor, in the middle of the pentagram. No one else was there.

Just Henry.


	2. Little Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry just wake up, but in the condition that no one would call 'normal', he's lucky to have a Bendy by his side...is he?
> 
> Time for a long explanation between a confused old man and a Little Bendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it is, the second chapter of Henry the Ink Demon (HTIK) AU!
> 
> Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Henry was unconscious, but, there was a ringing in his head that was slowly waking him up.

_~Flashback~_

_"Heya Hen!"_

_"…"_

_"What are we gonna do today? The typical? Are you gonna teach me how to draw that two-faced-angel toots? Want me to bring ya' some coffee? I promise, i won't put ink in it! Hey, by the way, i have some ideas for the next episode! Wanna hear them?"_

_"…"_

_"Henry? Are you okay? You seem to be upset. Did you got up on the wrong side of the bed?"_

_"…"_

_"Henry!"_

_"…"_

_"Hey! Little Bendy here it's talkin' to you!"_

_"I'm busy Bendy."_

_"Yeah, I get that Henry. You're ALWAYS busy. But, can you at least look at me when I'm talkin' to you? What's wrong?"_

_"I'm gonna be off for a while, Bendy..."_

_"…Huh?"_

~~~

Henry gasp in surprise. His breathing was fast and heavy, he felt like someone sucked the air out of his lungs, his heart was racing and he could feel sweat dripping down to his cheek. "What...What happened? W-Where am i? I.…I can't see anything." Henry said quietly. His feet were numb, he couldn't move them, Henry couldn't feel most of his body, he didn't have enough strength to move.

"What's wrong with me? I feel really weird, like, cold and hot at the same time. God...i'm shivering" Henry was trying his best to calm down, the ink covering his body felt so heavy, like it was smothering him.

 

"P-Please. Somebody...help me."

 

Right then, somebody enter the room, the steps could be heard around the room, but Henry couldn't, he was too busy trying to understand what was happening to him. Then, the person that enter the room, carefully remove the ink covering Henry's face. Henry open his eye and move his head to the sides to look around. Everything seemed to be back to normal, except by the fact...that he saw Bendy next to him.

Henry jumped in surprise as he crawl himself out of the pentagram, hitting his back on the coffins.

Everything went silent. None of them move or say anything. The funny thing is, Bendy wasn't off-model anymore, he was back to normal and he was sitting in the center of the pentagram doing absolutely nothing, while Henry was shacking and afraid that the little toon would do something to him.

Bendy blinked a couple of times and before he spoke. "Henry--" " **Please Bendy, don't kill me!** " Henry instantly panicked, the man was really afraid of Bendy right now, i mean, he was even shacking by just looking a tiny version of the demon. Bendy got on his feet and walk towards Henry "It's okay, Henry..." The demon said softly, patting Henry on his feet. "...Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya', I promise." Bendy slowly stroked Henry's feet "Wha-What...are you doing?" Henry ask, he sounded really nervous.

"I'm just...trying to comfort you? I guess...You seem to be really scared, Hen." The tiny Bendy was as confused as Henry. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong? I'm all ears--I mean, horns." Henry obviously notice something strange about this little Bendy.

Compared to the Bendy that wanted to kill him. This tiny Bendy looked...really calm and a little bit indifferent and most importantly, he didn't look like he wanted to harm him or kill him. That made Henry relax a little. "First of all. Are you the real Bendy?...the one that tried to kill me?" Henry didn't receive an answer right away, Little Bendy took a step back and sit on the floor, right in front of Henry. "No, I'm not, Henry, so don't worry, i don't wanna hurt you, 'key?" The answer of the demon sounded honest.

"Okay. But, who are you then?" The animator was ready to ask a lot of questions, but he wasn't sure if the little toon could answer all of them.

"You see, Henry. I'm Bendy, but not the Bendy that you mentioned, I'm just..."one more" Bendy. I just wake up in a puddle of ink right outside the room. I'm guessin' that puddle was from that "other" Bendy..." Henry got curious about "one more Bendy", what does he mean?

"Sorry, but, what do you mean by "one more Bendy"? Does Bendy...have some copies of him or...?" Henry needed an answer to that question. He doesn't want to deal with more than one Bendy. "Somethin' like that. As far as i can say there could be only three Bendys." Henry didn't like the sound of that. "Well. Can you tell me WHO could be those three?"

"Well, the Bendy that tried to kill you, then me and you." Everything went silent. "Excuse me?" Henry's mind didn't catch that.

"Yeah, I said you, Henry. You're the third Bendy." The tone of voice of Bendy sounded so calm when he said that. Henry's face was going pale. "W-What do you mean "I'm the third Bendy"?! That's impossible! I don't look like you, right?! Do you see any horns? or a tail? Do-Do I look like a tiny demon?!" Henry ask as he made a nervous smile. "Not at all, Henry. Right now, you're just a man covered in ink, but you can become Bendy if you want to. With the 'ink powers' that other Bendy gave to you, you could." For some reason, the little toon made a sly smile as he said that.

"Wow, wow, wow. 'Ink powers'?" Things started to get even weirder for Henry.

"This is gonna be a long explanation, buddy." The little demon laugh as he got up. "First of all, can you move?" Bendy asked to Henry. "Um, not exactly." The little Bendy run towards the exit of the room "Okey. Wait here for a second, I'll be right back." leaving Henry alone for a few seconds, when he came back, he gave to Henry a can of Bacon soup. "I personally wouldn't recommend you to eat this, it taste almost like...forget it, just eat it." Henry accept the canned food "Thanks Bendy."

The can was already open so it made things for Henry easier, he drink the soup like a soda, he didn't seems to have any problem with the weird flavor, it almost made Bendy sick. "You don't have good tastes of food, do ya?" Bendy ask to Henry with a 'Imma-'bout-to-puke' stare. "Hey, it's not that bad, it's not exactly delicious, but It's something. I appreciate that you bring me something to eat." Henry made a weak smile as he put the empty can right beside him. "So. About the explanation that you were talking about..."

"Ah yeah, about that..." Bendy sat down besides Henry and continue with the explanation. "Just so you know Henry, just because I'm here to help ya it doesn't mean i have all the answers, i have my own questions too. You understand that, right?" Henry nodded.

"Alright then. As far as I can tell, you and the other Bendy made a blood bonding by accident, it's a ritual that allows to let a human bond with a demon, it allows them to get to know each other, to learn about each other and how can they work together. It is also known that this ritual can be highly dangerous for the human, because if anything goes wrong, the human could ended up dead. Like you almost did..." Little Bendy put his hands together as the said that and his eyes squinted at Henry, almost giving him a cold stare. "That reminds me. My other me left you a gift, right?" Henry felt cold when Little Bendy told him that, Henry quickly lifted his black t-shirt to see his wounds, he couldn't exactly see them, but he could see some strange bruises in the place where his cuts should be.

"What are this bruises? Where did they come from?" Henry said as he touch the place where the bruises were. Bendy got up from his spot "They're not bruises Henry, it's the ink, it healed your cuts."

"W-What? How?" Ask Henry. "C'mon Henry, don't be so naive, you should know that this ink isn't normal at all. How did you think Joey brought me to life? By snapping his fingers? Of course not!" Little Bendy laugh at the man as he softly touch his skin, the place where his cuts where felt really cold. "But...it won't harm me, right? It won't poison me...?" Henry ask to the little toon as he made a nervous smile. "Nah, don't worry Hen. The ink also healed you because of the ritual. When you were absorbing Bendy, the ink also healed you during the process." Little Bendy said as he patted Henry's wounds. "But about your right eye...that's kinda of a different story."

Henry instantly made a confused face "Huh?" he tried to open his right eye. "What wrong with my—AAH!" But he instantly felt a sharp pain on it, his right eye got a trail of ink, which means he couldn't open his eye. "Uhhg...damm it..." Henry covered his right eye with one of his hands, keeping both of his eyes completely shut. "Maybe you should use some of your clothes to cover it, it seems some of the ink on your face got on your eye and that's actually pretty bad." Henry listen to the advice of the demon, he tore off his right sleeve and use it to cover his eye. "Better?" Henry nodded, he was a little bit worried about his eye.

"Well, as I was sayin'. The fact that you're alive Henry, it's a miracle...because you could have died. During the ritual, you guys did something strange, I'm guessin' it has to do something with the ink, instead of bonding...you guys corrupt both of his minds, almost like changing brains." Little Bendy crossed his arms and looked down. "So you're saying that Bendy has my...memories? And i got his?" Henry ask to the little toon as he scratch his head. "Yeah, somethin' like that. Let's just say, he DOES HAVE some of your memories and you got some of his and also, some strange 'ink powers'. It's hard to explain, but I honestly don't know how did you knuckleheads ended up in this mess." Little Bendy sounded really annoyed by the situation. Henry snort.

"So, you're calling yourself a knucklehead?" Henry laughed at the little demon. "Shush old fart! You wanna get back to normal? Then get off your butt and move, we got a big old studio to explore." That reaction made Henry chuckle, this Bendy just act like the Bendy he remembered. The Bendy that constantly made him laugh, the one that always look after him and tried his best to help him. That made Henry felt a little bit happy, but under all that peace, he couldn't help but feel a little bit...empty.

"Strange... Why do I feel like this?" Henry thought as he was putting his right hand on his chest. "Henry. What's wrong?" Bendy interrupted him, making him jump a little. "Uh, It's nothing. C'mon." Henry got on his feet, he didn't have that much energy but at least he could move a little. Henry looked at Bendy, he was a really small creature, so he pick him up and put him over his shoulders, the little toon holds tight to Henry's brown shirt. "Let's go buddy."

"Wait! I forgot something." Bendy let go from Henry and landed on his feet, Bendy run towards the exit. "Where are you going?" Henry ask to Bendy. "I need to give you a tool that can help you." Bendy disappeared out of the sight of Henry, but in that exactly moment, Henry heard a noise, like some pieces of wood being broken. When Bendy came back, Henry saw the little toon dragging something, apparently too heavy for him. "What you got there, buddy?" When Henry got closer to Bendy, he saw the thing he was dragging, it was an axe. "Uff...this thing It's way heavier than I expected." Bendy was breathing really fast, he was melting a little bit, as if he was sweating. Henry pick up the axe. "Thanks Bendy. This will definitely come in handy." The animator said as he was swinging the axe around.

"Can you give a ride? That thing almost left me handless." The little demon put his hands in the air.

Henry snort. "Good one." Bendy give him a cold face. "Break those planks already." Henry looked in the direction that Bendy was pointing. Henry smile. "I'm guessin' you need me to give you a hand with that." Bendy hold his cold stare. "Okay, I know what are you doing Henry. And you better stop."

Henry walked towards the exit, keeping his eyes on the demon with a big grin."I'm sorry, Bendy. I can't handle it."

Bendy was about to lost it "Henry! I'm bein' serious!" the demon point with his finger at the old animator as a threat. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." Henry started breaking the planks. Before he opened the door, he looked down at Bendy and pick him up. "Here we go."

Henry walked downstairs until they reached a strange room. "How did this place get so big?" In one of the walls he saw the quote HE WILL SET US FREE next to a Bendy cardboard, some cans of Bacon Soup, candles and a Banjo. "Hmm, I wonder who wrote that?" Henry ask to himself while he grab one of the cans. "Can you hold this? Maybe we'll probably need it." Bendy grab the can, even when he didn't actually thought they might need it. "Henry, instead of collecting food, maybe we should concentrate on practicing on your powers."

Henry sigh. "I don't know Bendy. I actually don't wanna see how my body turns into a inky...freak." Henry looked down. "I know you don't wanna use them Henry. But it's for the best and for your safety. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing... What if your powers get outta control? What if they get to the point where they'll ended up being dangerous for you?" Henry didn't reply to that, Bendy got a point, they don't even know what those powers can do or what they could do to him. "Where should we practice?" Henry ask quietly.

"Well, we need to look for a place flooded with ink, so you could recover some energy." Henry keep walking with the little demon on his arm until they found the perfect place, a hallway flooded with ink. "Perfect! C'mon." The demon jumped out of the arms of Henry and landed on the ink. "Bendy?" Henry called for the little demon, as a response to the call, Bendy let out his head out of the inky hall. "C'mon in, Henry." Henry noticed the smile on Bendy's face."O-Okay...?" Henry slowly approach to the flooded hallway. Carefully, Henry let his feet touch the ink, when both of his feet were under the ink he closed his eyes nervously, as if he was expecting something to happened. But...Nothing.

Bendy was looking at Henry. "So uh...how do you feel?" The demon decided to break the silence. "I... I don't even know how to feel about this to be honest... hehe" Henry made a weak smile as he looked down. Henry looked at Bendy. "What am I supposed to do, Bendy?" The demon crawl closer to Henry. "Right now. Just relax, your body is just recovering energy by absorbing the ink, you'll need it."

Bendy jumped highly enough to get on top of Henry's head. "If there's something important that you need to know about being made out of ink, Henry. It's that the ink it's like blood to us, it's the thing that keep us alive, it give us energy. Your body it's a little bit different, you need to refilled it every so often, but it depends on how much ink you use." Keeping his eyes on him, Henry slowly patted the demon's head. Bendy looked confused at first but he instantly relax to the touch and started purring.

"It's funny, I feel like a kid playing in the dirt. It's kinda embarrassing." Henry kept patting Bendy on his head. The man didn't actually noticed he was melting, until he started feeling funny. Henry looked down and watch with shock how his body was sinking on the ink. Henry decided to stay calm, he decided to relax and let his body slowly join to the mysterious and somehow scary substance. Henry close his eyes.

Henry felt his body completely relax, he felt like if he was sleeping in the most comfortable bed, as if he was under the sea. The man knew he was under the ink, but instead of feeling trapped, suffocated and alone in a huge abyss of darkness, Henry felt as if the ink was giving him a cozy welcoming. "Are you enjoying yourself, old man?" Bendy ask to Henry, waking him up from his relaxing session.

The old animator got on his feet and saw his whole body covered in ink. Hopefully that won't stay long.

"Just like a spa, am I right?" Bendy laugh. Henry actually blush a little, but thankfully the ink hide it. "So...this is what is like to be covered in ink, huh?" Henry said with a sarcastic smile.

"Yep! Welcome to our messy paradise, where the ink it's always warm and ready to eat someone alive. You'll be lucky if you don't get intoxicated or drown, now, enjoy your stay." Bendy laugh and wink at Henry who just rolled his eye, smiling at the demon. But their fun time was interrupted by a man passing through by the end of the hallway.

They tried to hide inside the ink, apparently the guy didn't noticed them. When he was out of their sight, Henry and Bendy looked at each other. "I think he didn't see us. Let's go." Bendy murmured. Henry swam through the ink until he reach the end of the hallway. When he enter to the room, he noticed something strange...the guy disappeared.

There was no way he could go to the left, there was a wall after all. Henry looked at the cardboard of Bendy, for some reason, that big grin on it was giving him the shivers. While Henry was busy looking at the creepy cardboard, Little Bendy was busy looking at the big gate that was blocking the way to the Music Department. "It looks like we need a few switches to open this. I'll go find them, just stay here, Henry." Henry didn't reply. Bendy easily find the 3 switches that they need it. "Piece of cake!"

Bendy was going back where Henry was, but when he arrives, he found Henry sitting on the floor, panting and looking down. The Bendy cardboard got a lot of scratches, it got a big stain covering Bendy's eyes and the axe was stabbing Bendy's cardboard in the chest. The little demon was concerned about the scene. Carefully, Bendy got closer to Henry. "Henry? Is everything okay buddy?" The man looked at the little demon and proceed to clean the ink on his face.

"I'm fine, don't worry... I got carried away by..." Henry got quiet.

"By what, Henry?" Bendy ask. Before answering the question, Henry let out a sigh. "It's nothing. You take care of the switches, right?" Henry got on his feet and walk towards the gate. "C'mon, Bendy. We gotta keep moving." Bendy didn't wanted to sound so persistent about what just happened, so he just walk towards Henry in silence. Sometimes, people do crazy things to let the stress out. Henry activate the the gate but the entrance got some wood blocking the way. "Here." Henry looked down at Bendy, the demon was holding the axe with both of his hands. "Thanks." Henry hold the axe tightly and started breaking the wood.

When they enter the room, Henry noticed it was the Music Apartment, he smiled. "Heh This place wasn't that big when I worked here. I remember talking with Sammy, a frustrated man, but also a man that tried his best to make his job right...almost like me." Henry sigh. He could still see those happy moments in the studio, but now, those memories were a little bit different.

Old images of the good old days in the workshop started appearing on his mind. There was a memory in particular that was a little bit strange.

 

_~Flashback~_

_The flashback was in the eyes of Henry, he was giving a cup of coffee to every employee in the workshop, all of them looked at him with a smile. Then, he enters Joey's office, but, the entire body of his old friend was completely blurry, almost like, he was a ghost, as if he doesn't exist. Finally, he goes to his desk, there was someone sitting on his chair, Henry knew it was him._

_"Henry! I brought ya coffee!"_

_"Oh, thanks Ben..." When his younger version turned around to face him, he completely freaked out._

_"B-Bendy, what...what happened to you?!" His young version exclaim with horror._

_"What are you...huh?!" Henry looked down see what was wrong with him. Henry saw his entire body covered in ink, his hands got gloves but his fingers slowly turned into claws._

_"Oh no..."_

_"No...no, no, no!" Henry looked back to himself, his younger version got his face completely blurry._

_"H-Henry... please... **RUN!!** " Henry proceed to attack to his younger version but before anything else could happened, his vision went white._

_~~~_

"HENRY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Little Bendy slapped Henry, waking him up. "Wha—What...?!" Henry snap and fell backwards.

"Henry, seriously. What's wrong with you? I been calling for you for at least three minutes." The little demon was looking directly at Henry's eye as he pressed his index finger on Henry's forehead multiple times. Henry managed to hold Bendy's little arm. "I-I'm sorry, I just had a really weird flashback." Bendy took a few steps back to let Henry get up. "Geez Henry, you freaked me out! You were standing there lookin' down, murmuring something! And then, out of nowhere, you started screaming like a crazy guy!" Bendy was being honest, he actually jumped when he heard Henry screaming, it's not like he enjoys the sound of people screaming at the top of their lungs everyday.

Henry feel like his head was about to explode, he was probably having a strange headache "I'm...really sorry, Bendy. I didn't mean to." Bendy only sigh. "It's okay. At least you're fine now." Henry groans as he put his right hand on his head "Yeah, but, not exactly..." He never had headaches like this.

"There's gotta be an exit around here. Let's go." The demon waved his hand to Henry, It seems like the little demon didn't noticed the weird look on the old animator. "Ugh... Can you...take care of that? My head is killing me right now." Henry approached to a wall and sat there, keeping his hand on his head. Bendy walk towards him. "You're having a headache..." Bendy said with a concerned tone on his voice. "Yes, but... I don't know why. Maybe I just need to relax a little." Bendy sigh. "Aren't you a grandpa?" Henry laugh. "I'm trying not to be one." Bendy smiled at the man "Well, it's not big deal old friend. I'll take care of this." Bendy patted Henry on the head and started walking away from him.

"And don't fall asleep! I don't wanna break my back tryin' drag ya around the studio!" Henry saw the demon enter to a flooded stairwell as he chuckle. "I'll try my best!"

Bendy stared at the flooded stairwell, maybe they could open the door by just either tear it down with the axe or clear the path by the hard way, or in another words, in Sammy's way. "In either way, we'll need some light here." The little demon extended his skinny arm until he reached the power switch and turn on the energy to the Music Apartment.

"Bendy! A little help here!" That was Henry's voice. Bendy attended to the call of the animator.

"What's the problem, Hen—HENRY!" Bendy scream in horror as he saw a lot of ink monster, known as Searchers, around Henry, one of the creatures was crawling towards Henry, the little toon feared the worst. Bendy ran really fast towards Henry to get between him and the Searcher in an attempt to protect his friend. The Searcher stop moving in the moment he face Bendy. "G-Get away from him!" The Searcher looked really confused by the presence of the little Bendy, It almost looked like he was ignoring him. "I'm being serious! If-If you get any closer to him, I'll..." Bendy stop talking when he saw the Searcher's hands approaching to his face. Bendy could feel his little legs trembling in fear.

The Searcher's hands hold the face of the little devil, Bendy was shacking even more, the Searcher could probably feel his trembling too. It almost felt like an eternity for Bendy, because the Searcher didn't move for a few seconds. But just then, the creature hold Bendy by his little arm and threw him out of his way. "Henry!" two Searchers hold Bendy still, while the one that was in front of Henry got closer to him.

Henry tried to stay calm, holding the axe close to him made him feel safe, he was ready to attack the Searcher, he was just waiting for the perfect moment. The inky creature did the same thing, his hand slowly move towards Henry's face. Henry holds tightly the axe, he was about to attack but...the Searcher stop. The creature made a strange noise, like a gasp. The creature let out a scream and started crawling away from Henry. Henry watch how every single one of the Searcher began to trembling—apparently, for his presence. Just then, they started collapsing into the ink and started disappearing one by one, until Bendy and Henry were left alone.

"What was that?" The little toon ask as he got up on his feet, but Henry was as confused as him. "I don't know, I actually don't know why they didn't attack me." Henry look at his hand, most of it was covered in ink, reminding him what he was now, those Searchers looked really scared of him, terrified actually. Is that some kind of sign? Is it good? Is it bad? Henry doesn't know, neither Bendy.

Bendy shivers as he put his arms around himself "Let's...Let's just get out of here, Henry. This place gives me the creeps." Henry got on his feet as he looked down at Bendy "Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

Just then, Henry got hit on the head, falling to the floor in front of Bendy."Henry!" Bendy scream his creator's name.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep. Rest your head, It's time for bed."

"Get away from me! No! Let me go! **HENRYYY!** " Those terrified screams of Bendy were the last thing Henry could hear before he was out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ya boi, guys~! Here it comes Sammy! Oh man, he just catch a great sacrifice, his lord would be pleased...
> 
> But Sammy won't be the only guest in the next chapter, because our emotional Bendy will have an appearance too!


	3. Dreaming...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy is having a freaky dream, about Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't consider this as a chapter, more like a 'fracture' of the next chapter. I post this for two things:  
> One, I didn't wanted to keep you guys waiting, but the next chapter it's not 100% complete yet (Too much ideas for a really tiny head to decided) So that's why I choose to upload this, to keep you guys updated.  
> And second, I felt like the next chapter would be REALLY long for me to process (I been working on it and I might made a lot of changes to it.)
> 
> Notes will continue at the end.
> 
> For now, enjoy this "little" chapter!

"ACK!"

In an unknown place of the studio, Bendy was slowly crawling towards a pipe filled with ink, the demon was still in pain for the experience he just had with his creator, an experience he would hardly forget.

"I... need... ink..." The demon whispered. Trembling in pain, Bendy tried to break a pipe by punching it, but it was no use, he didn't had the strength to do that.

Bendy started begging for his life "C-C'mon! Break!... Pl-Please...!" he tried to break the pipe a few times before he gave up and just lay down. Bendy didn't wanted to move, if he makes another move the pain will come back, he got lucky to get away from his creator, but just barely. Bendy started crying by just remembering that.

_His screams._

_His pain._

_His fear._

Even that weak smile he made before he faint on his arms. Everything.

All of that, was quite satisfying but at the same time. "… I regret doing that!" Bendy yelled, shutting his eyes tightly as his tears started to fall down to his cheeks. " Why... Why did I do that?! I... I... I'm sorry, Henry." Bendy started to pass out, his vision was going black. The demon stare at the roof and just wait until he close his eyes.

Bendy wake up in a really dark area, everything around him was pure darkness, like being in the middle of nowhere. "Where am I?" Bendy whisper softly. His voice echoed all around the place. "Wait a minute." He noticed he was back to normal, he didn't feel pain anymore, his legs and his little tail were back.

"Sweet and holy hell! Legs! Tail! I miss you two!" The demon said with excitement as he hug both of his feet and tail with a big smile, he was completely fine. But the sound of footsteps interrupted the moment.

Bendy got on his feet and started to look around, he didn't see anybody but the footsteps were getting louder and closer to him. "Hey! Who's there?! Show yourself!" Bendy demanded, clinging his fist. Bendy was looking in every direction, looking for whoever was making the noise, but he could only see darkness. But then.

 

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**

 

Bendy heard someone screaming, he obviously recognize the voice, It was Henry's voice.

"Henry?!" Bendy ask loudly, but the animator didn't answer him. "Henry! It's me, Bendy! Can ya hear me?!" No response, could Henry even hear him? And most importantly, where is he? Bendy receive the answer to his question right away.

Once again, he heard footsteps, they're getting closer to him, when Bendy turn around, he saw him. Bendy saw his creator running towards him, it made him smile. "Henry!" he exclaimed. Bendy ran towards the man, he looked like a happy puppy excited to see his owner, waving his tail and showing every sign that he missed him.

When both of them were just a few feet away from each other, Bendy took the opportunity and open his arms as an invitation for Henry for a hug. Henry was getting closer to him, the happiness inside the demon was growing up, the hate, the grief, the fear, all of those things were fading, all that matter to Bendy right now, was the old man in front of him, reaching for him as he ran towards him, that was...until Bendy realize something.

First of all, Henry looked a little bit different than before, he looked like he was on his 30s, his hair was short and brown and he didn’t have that much of facial hair, but his clothes were some kind of uniform. His face was completely damaged, Henry got a cut on his right eyebrow, his nose and mouth were bleeding, what he could clearly see, were the big bruises on his face. Bendy found himself so concerned about the situation that he just stop running and stood there watching Henry running.

While Bendy was looking at him, he saw the horrified expression on Henry’s face, the man was sweating and breathing really fast, his green eyes, open wide show the anxiety for his surroundings, but something was clear, they weren’t concentrating on Bendy, Henry didn’t even know about Bendy’s presence at all. Henry kept running towards Bendy, but instead of running into him, he just right passed him like he was invisible or a ghost. The man stop running a few second after that to catch his breath, the burning feeling on his feet was indescribable, he couldn’t keep up, so without any more strength left, Henry let his body fall to the floor as he groan in pain.

While Henry lay on the floor, Bendy was still confused about the situation, a lot of questions came to his mind within seconds. What is going on? Why was Henry screaming? Did somebody or something was chasing after him? Who attacked Henry? Why is Henry so scared?. Bendy decides to step closer to his creator, he tried to catch his attention by putting his right hand into Henry’s back, but he couldn’t touch him, even if he tried to call him, no matter how loudly he speak or scream...he wouldn’t hear him.

Just then, both of them started hearing some fast steps behind them, that made Henry panicked instantly.

The man tried to get up quickly “...shit!” As Henry was getting on his feet, he take out a knife from one of his pockets, the knife got a little bit of blood on it, he must have use it before. When Henry tried to turn around, he started feeling how his shaky feet were slowly feeling tired, Henry tried to calm down by holding the bloody knife tighter as his hand shake.

“Henry-” Bendy was cut off by the sight of his creator stabbing himself on both legs as he cried out. Bendy was shocked, did Henry just did that on purpose?! The demon cover his mouth with both of his hands, trying his best not to cry or scream, even knowing that Henry couldn’t hear him. Henry hold the wound of one of his legs, trying not to fall to the floor, they hurt like hell but at least with the adrenaline running through his body he didn’t feel that weak.

Once again, Henry focus on his surroundings, seeking from whatever was he running from. Maybe it was curiosity or maybe just fear, but Bendy looked around as well without even knowing what they were looking.

Suddenly, a hand hold Henry’s right shoulder and swung him to the side to see another Henry about to stab him with the a knife that looked exactly the same like the one he was holding. Henry was fast enough to back up before the knife could even reach him. Henry took a few steps back just to be in a good position and be ready to attack, with Bendy behind him.

The demon gasp in surprise as he saw the person who tried to attack Henry... There were 2 Henry’s right in front of him!

“W-W-What?!” Bendy murmured, still in shock. For a second, Bendy thought he was just imagining things, but there was no doubt about it, both men look exactly the same, same clothes, same height, same face, everything, except for a little detail, their eyes. Besides having an expression that reflected hate and danger, the eyes of the 'clone' of Henry were a bright shade of red.

 

Those red eyes were the same ones when Henry was that freaky ink monster that tried to attack him early.

 

Both Henrys stared at each other, keeping their threatening stares, Henry could hear the heavy breathing from his 'clone'.

His 'clone' was the first one to attack, he charge towards Henry aiming directly at his neck, the green eye man manage to block the attack but his other itself punch him in the face and kick him to the ground. Henry tried to get up, but his legs weren’t helping, that burning feeling was still there, just then, his angry copy approach to him and tried to stab him, Henry block once again, holding with both hands the hand of his ‘clone’ that was holding the knife.

Both men started fighting over the control of the knife, Henry was trying to get the sharp weapon away from him, while his 'clone' was trying to do the opposite of that while aiming the knife between his eyes. Bendy saw with fear and mostly confusion, the battle between the two Henrys. The red-eyes Henry tried to stab his other itself, pushing the knife down multiple times. Bendy just stood there, completely shocked, watching the fight.

Henry's clone push both of his arm to the side and stab him directly in his neck. Henry didn’t even have time to speak or scream, with the knife damaging his neck all he could managed to let out was a weak gag.

"H...Henry!" That's all the demon could say before he saw Henry getting stab repeatedly on his neck, while he started squirming on the floor without any chance to fight back.

At that moment, everything around Bendy stop moving, even the two Henrys, they froze completely. Bendy, still frightened more than ever, just wanted to wake up from that horrific nightmare.

Bendy was shaking “No...No! No, no, no!! This is not real!... This... This is-!”

Bendy’s vision was going fuzzy as he started to hear a ringing sound in his head. Flashbacks started to appear in front of Bendy's eyes, all of them were blurry. There was one in particular that wasn’t, he saw an image were apparently, someone was sleeping in a bed at the hospital.

That same image of somebody sleeping at the hospital started appearing repeatedly, but slowly changing the light of the room, it was getting darker.

It was night time at the hospital. The person in the bed was breathing really fast, someone was holding its hand. The person in the bed turned they're head to the side to see a female figure, the woman was smiling at it, as if she was comforting them. A doctor enter the room and approach to the women, they both started to whispering something that the person in the bed couldn't hear, neither Bendy.

When they finished their conversation, the women started whimpering, hiding her face to not let the doctor see her crying.

"I'm so sorry, miss. But you need to leave, we don't want you to get hurt again." The doctor whispered, putting his hand on the women's shoulder, but she immediately got up from her sit "No, I won't to leave him! H-He just had _another episode_ , that's all. My husband didn't mean to-"

"Miss, we understand how you feel, but this is the third time your husband do such thing, he was acting really violently, not only to the other nurses, but to you."

"He was not himself!"

"Your husband needs to stay here a few more days, once he gets better, well...I will personally recommend you to take him to a psychiatrist, for his own good."

The woman sigh as she wipe the tears off her face.

"...I understand." The woman picked up her little bag from her seat and approach to the head of the bed. "Could you please give us a moment?..." The doctor nods silently and leave the room, closing the door behind him. The woman walk cautiously to the side of the bed, making sure to not get a dangerous reaction from the patience on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't do anything. I know you didn't mean to hurt me...but they're right, you know?" She sigh. "I'll come back tomorrow, I promise." She leans her head and kiss the patience in the forehead. She proceed to leave the room

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Henry."

 

Bendy's vision went white as the flashback end. Bendy pass out after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about the notes from the beginning.
> 
> I don't want you guys to get this out of context, i'm not trying to say "Oh! Since i'm too lazy i'm just gonna post short chapters!" No, it's just, I trying my best to control my own times, since i've been busy at school, and maybe you could say school it's not an excuse, well, you might be right. But my inspirations to write stories it's not exactly "active" all the time, so, sometimes, I just had to give to my mind some time to think about new ideas to those stories that I haven't finished.
> 
> I hope you guys catch that.
> 
> And, just so you know, if in this "chapter" you got lost or confused, well, I apologized, I don't consider myself as a good writer (specially in english, since i'm not perfect at it) But I tried my best to make this one a little bit interesting and understandable, specially in the "fight" scene.
> 
> Guess that's all for now, see ya!


End file.
